When Eyes Don't See
by Tasogare-Taichou
Summary: ShiYori. Shinji and Hiyori are like so many others. They hide behind boundaries and walls and masks. But it's easier to take down the masks when no one else can see.


When Eyes Don't See

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: ShiYori

Rating: PG

Summary: It's easy to let down the barriers and walls when no one's around to see. Even if you're used to keeping them up.

The only sound breaking the night was the even pulse of footprints as they impacted softly against the smooth floor. It was late, far past the time when everyone else would have turned in, and that was the most likely reason why the movement of Shinji's lanky figure was the only motion. Not that he minded that. His mind wasn't really on the nature of his stroll, it was instead focused on the ultimate end-point. A particular endpoint that involved his rather short and foul-mouthed companion. Idly brushing a strand of blond hair from his face, he levered a foot against the door leading up to the roof, giving it a shove before sticking his head out.

"Oi. Hiyori."

It wasn't really a question, he knew she was there, even if he couldn't feel her reiatsu -- which he could -- he i knew /i her, better than any of the other Vaizard, or really anyone else he might have considered "comrade", which didn't mean much seeing as how such individuals were few and far between. Had the others been around, he would have probably also made a bigger show of ducking an expectant sandal to the head, despite knowing that one wasn't heading his way. No, he knew her well enough to know when he was going to get hit -- even though he never really managed to avoid it -- and when he wasn't. And this wasn't one of those times. Hauling himself up through the opening, he got to his feet, shoving hands in pockets and making his way across the roof at an easy lope.

"Oi. Ya could at least answer, ya know."

That earned him an answer, or at least something of one -- a scoff and a grunt in his direction from the figure sitting curled up against the ledge on the other side -- before she turned her head back to staring off the roof and across the darkened town. She'd been up here for a while, since that damned Ichigo nearly choked her head off, and she wasn't about to let everyone see how shaken the experience had left her. As for Shinji... well, she'd expected he'd find her. He always did.

Giving a shrug as he plopped down beside her, sitting up on the ledge rather then next to it, she barely gave him any notice, eyes not leaving the town. It had been a long time, since anything had shaken her that way, since the threat of death had been so close, so near-at-hand. In a way, it reminded her of her own fight with i her /i hollow, all those years ago. The way the beast had taunted her, mirroring her actions, dampening her resolve, slinging insults the whole way until she'd finally beaten it down, finally subdued the monster that lurked in the depths of her soul. Shinji had been there for that. She didn't really know who'd helped him through it, she hadn't been there when this little group of theirs had started. And it wasn't as though she really cared. It didn't matter now, it was past and done with, as her past as a shinigami was over and done with. The same for them all.

"Do you think he'll actually manage it, Shinji?"

One blond eyebrow raised for a moment before his hand reached out to palm the side of her head, pulling it over to rest against his leg with a tenderness that belied his aloof manner. He didn't like seeing her like this, seeing her nervous and unsettled. It wasn't like her, she was always so brash, so sure of herself and her surroundings. Hiyori was a strong person, he knew that better then most, but what the others didn't see, she showed to him. When she was afraid, or unsure of herself. He could always see through her, just as she could see through him, see past the aloof and cryptic manner, the way he behaved at times around Ichigo.

It had always been like that, she thought as she scooted closer, looping an arm around his knee and feeling the tension relax slightly. Never where anyone could see, not even the other Vaizard. She counted on him, depended on him for stability, as she knew he depended on her. The others didn't understand, at least she didn't think they did. Not hard to assume, given the number of times she'd beaten him with her shoe (4327) or the number of times he'd jabbed a finger in her butt, prompting loud protests that he better not do anything to deter her dream of being a virgin bride. i His /i virgin bride, if she wanted to be precise. Not that she really publicised that fact. Neither of them did. It was just... understood, like so much else between them.

"Maybe. He's stubborn, he might just survive."

Fingers curled, offering a faint caress to the side of her head, tracing tips along the skin of her neck idly. He didn't have to say anything, he knew she could tell the previous events had left him rattled as well. Irritating and loud though she might have been, she was just as much a constant in his world as he was in hers and the thought, momentary as it had been, that he would lose her was more unsettling than he liked to think about. She was too reckless sometimes, too anxious to prove whatever it was she was trying to prove. It didn't matter that she'd been right, the ultimate decision didn't really rest with Ichigo. Like it or not, the kid was a Vaizard and he'd join them eventually, even if it took him time to come to grips with that fact. But then, Hiyori had never really been the patient type.

"...don't do somethin stupid like that again."

Sliding fingers down to her shoulder, he hauled her over to settle between his legs against the ledge, her shoulders level with his knees. Grumbling something under her breath -- something to do with "Baldy" and "don't boss me around" -- she nonetheless rested her chin on his knee, looping arms around his leg easily with a faint nod.

"We got what we needed, don't whine about it, Shinji."

Sure, she might have agreed with him, it had been stupid, and she certainly knew it bothered him, knew that the idea of losing i her /i bothered him, but that didn't mean she was going to let him know. At least not outright. He could tell, so there was no need. Just as there was no need for her to hit him with her shoe, to loudly declare that he wasn't the boss of her and she'd do whatever the hell she liked. No need for the bravado and the loud brashness. Not when they were like this. Tucked away in their own little world, simply enjoying each other's company where other eyes don't see..


End file.
